Jubilee
by wormyapple
Summary: What if RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL weren't the only new teams at Beacon? Would adding another team in the mix change anything? Meet team JBLE (Jubilee). Full OC team!


Hiya everyone!

To start things off, this is a collaboration fic with my really good friend Detinuu! This fic is going to have a lot of unusual twists ;)

There will be a full OC team (two of which are sort of SI-OC).

Reviews & constructive criticism are always welcome :)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jayde Haneda

It had been a wonder why it had been so quiet. Stillness. No breath. A still heart. There was nothing that warned me of the time to come. Even though I knew it was a sin to call upon the god of light to save him, I had to try. He was all I had left. Tears fell upon my cheeks, not of sadness, but of anger because I knew he would have told me not to try.

I ran out of the tatami room where he lay, and ran out to the open meadow where a cool zephyr blew. Crickets chirped and I felt comforted.

"行かないで. . ." I whispered, and with tears I slowly lay asleep.

I was awakened by the sun peeking over the hills, and the soft caws of a raven.

"だれか?" I ran to my front porch to get back inside, only to be startled by my mentor.

"Jay! What are you doing up so early?" Korine asked.

No words came, only tears. I couldn't look her in the eye, yet all I could see were small specs glistening in the sunlight.

"Where's your father?" She asked, as she peered through the opening of the sliding door. Her skin grew pale, it was apparent now. Without another word, she goes to pack my belongings while I sit on my heels with my face buried into my arms. After a few minutes she came back out with a small bundle tied together.

"Come child. It's time to go."

And sure enough, both darkness and light were to collide into my life.

* * *

Blanca Žana

I ran and ran. Tears couldn't stop pouring down my face. I wanted to look behind me, but I couldn't. I had to keep going.

"Brother. Somehow, someway, you will be free again," I whisper to myself.

_Brother. Why did they take you? What does the White Fang want with you?_ I think these questions to myself, even though I do know the answers.

My name is Blanca Žana, a red panda faunus. My brother raised me ever since I was very young. I don't know my parents, and my brother never spoke much about them.

My semblance is one of the few that runs in families—spatial manipulation. It's likely why my brother was taken, to be honest. The ability to not just move things around, but the ability to change the fabric of space would be an ability coveted by many, even with the limits placed upon it. The Fang likely thought they can control my brother to make use of this semblance. They likely thought it can help them win.

I need to find someone who can train me. Not many would willingly train a faunus, unless they were one themselves. However, most combat specialist faunus were a part of the White Fang. A raven flew before me, beckoning to follow.

One final tear fell from my face.

_I vow to take them down and save you from their clutches._

_Čak i ako je to posljednja stvar koju radim._

* * *

Lilly Amarillo

Mamá y papá… they were at it again. They were always fighting because papá always came home drunk. Me being the oldest sister, I had to be responsible and take care of my siblings because mamá was always busy. But today, today was different.

Papá would hit mamá when she didn't do what he asked… but mamá decided we would leave him today. Secretly. I didn't know why, but I knew the plan. That night, we needed to be ready and crawl out the window. Mamá would knock on the door and that'd be the signal to open the window.

But when that time came, papá did something I would never forget. A scream was all that escaped, and as the door opened, I watched mamá fall to her knees and grip at her chest where blood spewed.

"Corren…" She let out with her last breath, tears in her eyes.

I shut the window quickly making sure my brother and sister followed close behind. I didn't have time to cry, yet my heart ached.

_Porqué? Why did this happen?_

I looked back now only to see far off in the distance papá get into his car. He drove fast down the road, and I saw the fear well up in my brother and sister's eyes. He was coming straight toward us. I couldn't stop it.

Little did I know, mamá was already looking out for us. A raven flew in through his car window and plucked at his eyes. All of this happened at a distance where I could see and I kept my brother and sister's heads buried under my arms so they wouldn't have seen… seen when papá swerved and crashed into a tree, taking his life.

That day I saw my mom and dad die. That day I learned to never look back. That day… that day was the day my life changed.

* * *

Esmeralda Blasco

Reload.

Aim.

Fire.

Repeat.

I feel like this is the only thing that frees me. That keeps me from thinking about everything.

_Padre, dove sei?_

No. I can't be thinking of him. Ever since… Ever since I was a kid he wasn't in my life. Mamma always speaks of him whenever she's home, which admittedly, it isn't often. Yet, she always speaks with such fondness that you can't help but believe her when she says Pappa will be home soon and make everything better. Grandmama speaks otherwise.

Grandmama practically raised my sister and I, since Momma's rarely home and Pappa isn't around. But grandmama is getting old. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. Grandmama is my world. I train and fight so that I can do what she could not. I train and fight to protect her, mama, and mia sorella.

I take aim with my rifle once more. The clay pigeon is released. As I'm about to pull the trigger, a raven goes flying within the projected path. I sigh and release a new disk.

The raven continues circling around my path and the curiosity sinks in. I look at it through my scope and notice its gaze. _What's it doing?_

I was always a fan of duck hunt, but I've never actually killed something before… so instead, I decided to go follow it.

I ran into the woods in a thicket of trees. I lost sight of it but then heard a rustle in the tree-tops. My eyes darted back and forth and I caught a glimpse of what looked like someone in the trees. "Who's there!" I shouted.

Rifle at the ready, I get into position and the person falls out at my feet. She rubs her head and winces in pain. It was another girl about her age, only she looked… different. A faunus.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, offering my hand to help her up. She hesitated before taking my offer.

No answer, but only got a nod from her.

"I saw a raven flying overhead and I decided to follow it. It led me to you." I explained to her.

"The raven!" She exclaimed suddenly, standing up and running toward a clearing. I quickly followed her shouting, "Wait!" As we came to a stop, we both looked up, and I looked to her. "Its trying to show us something." She said. "My name's Blanca. Let's go!"

* * *

The raven led us to watch a girl's father die in a car wreckage that night. It then led us to run into each other and her siblings, now orphaned.

"I'm Lilly. I need to find a safe place for my family." Said the saddened girl.

The raven then led us to another girl with glasses being pulled by an older woman early the next morning. They ran into us on the road and the woman's warm heart decided we needed help finding our homes. I was the only one with a place left to go. "I-I'm… Jayde." The girl with glasses said with a little trouble.

There was the raven again and it seemed to be leading me home. At least I hope it was.

"Don't worry, grandmama will love having you all here!" I said trying to comfort the new friends I'd made.

There my house was in the distance down the quiet road. And there perched on a low tree on the side of the road was the raven. It cawed loudly once, startling us all a little. As we got closer it cawed again and flew directly into a tree trunk, causing it to disappear.

* * *

Lilly turned to her brother and sister and looked to the kind lady, "I'll be back, no te preocupes. I need to follow where mamá goes."

"Mamá?" Her little brother looked up confused. She nodded and knelt down to kiss her brother and sister on the forehead. She began walking to where she saw the raven fly through as everyone watched in anticipation.

She held out her hand slowly moving it forward, only to find that her hand went straight through. She pulled back in hesitation and everyone gasped. "I'm going in." She said with confidence, as she walked through.

"Wait!" Blanca called out behind her. She ran up to the portal, "I won't let her go alone!" And without another second goes through the portal.

Esmeralda runs up to the mystical tree and grins back to Jayde. "I can't help a little adventure sometimes." She smirked, but looked down the road to where her house stood. "I'll find a better way for us mia sorella. Promise." She whispered to herself as she went on through.

Jayde looks to Korine unsure if she should head to the other side along with them. "The god of light leads you on a new journey Jay… full of new experiences, friends and enemies." She paused and smiled. "Don't let your past blind you. 行て." Jayde nodded in understanding and gave her a hug. She made sure that when she turned around, that she wouldn't look back. No tears, and on… to this new life.

* * *

Translations:

Japanese:

行かないで Do not go

だれか Someone

行て Go

Croatian:

Čak i ako je to posljednja stvar koju radim. Even if that is the last thing I do.

Spanish:

Corren Run

Porqué? Why

no te preocupes. Do not worry.

Italian:

mia sorella my sister


End file.
